Memory
by teenwolfg
Summary: Stiles has been missing for 6 months. When he suddenly appears back , but for nobody knows who he is. Including his mate Derek. Can Derek gain his memory back? What things would Derek do to Stiles until he gets his memories back? ... read to find out :D
1. Chapter 1

Stiles felt like he was floating like he didn't know to exactly describe it. It was like nothing matter like life didn't exist. Almost like he didn't exist.

" Like I had said Scott you need to accept me as your alpha or you won't surv-", Derek suddenly cut off his sentence. He paused and listened again. There it was that screeching loud pitch that sent shivers up his spine like something bad was heading towards his way at this mere second.

" Scott you hear that? Listen." Scott paused for a second then flinched .

"I hear a pitch, like a scream but sharper. What is it Derek?"

" I…don't know" Derek suddenly covered his ears immediately followed by Scott. The screeching became louder and intense until his hearing stopped and everything seem to be in slow motion. The side wall of the warehouse crashed down and coming thru it were witches, but something was behind them,.. wait not something but someone. The human was facing backwards and turned around and glanced at Scott and Derek . His face lit into a smile and said, " Scott Derek man you would have not guessed what has happened in the last 6 months.", the human said, but then looked conflicted and confused for a second like he didn't know exactly where he had been for the last 6 months. Derek cleared his throat and replied in a deep voice,

"Who are you?" The human turned around confused, but something also was there. Then finally it clicked Derek knew that expression the human was hurt. He got angry wondering who was this annoying human.

"Derek you don't remember me?"The human's voice sounded shaky and high.

"I don't know who you are and why you're here, but I suggest you tell me. WHO ARE YOU?!", Derek said yelled as he got into a crouch and bared his claws and looked over at Scott to do the same.

"Derek…it's me…Stiles" Derek looked over at Scott who had remained silent during the whole thing.

"Scott do you know him?"

"No I don't" Stiles eyes flickered from Derek to Scott in disbelief.

"Surprise, Surprise Derek" Derek looked up at the witch talking. The witch merely just smiled and vanished into thin air. Derek got up and withdrew his claws looking over at Scott to do the same. Speechless he looked over at Stiles who was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you claim to know us….Stiles?" Derek rolled the name out on his tongue.

"You really don't remember me do you Derek?" Stiles sadly said. Derek looked over at the human. The human had brown hair and pale skin. He also noted he was skinny and wearing a red hoodie.

" look Derek I don't where I have been during the last 6 months to be honest I am freaked out of my damn mind. I have no idea where my dad is or how I got here in the first place. " Stiles was shouting at this point. " I am hurt that you don't remember me. Annoying loud me. I mean how exactly can you forget me Derek. I am a loud ADHD hormonal teenager who bothers you half the time. And plus Derek I really need my mate right now." Stiles released a shaky breathe as he finished.

"Mate?" Derek growled as he glanced up at Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek shocked like he hadn't seen it coming. " I am nobody's mate!" Derek glared as he stepped closer to Stiles with every word. "And Plus there is one thing for sure…STILES! He screamed his name and watched as Stiles stepped away from Derek , but his back met the wall and looked up with frightened expression plastered on his face. Derek took the remaining steps between them and lifted Stiles off the floor and slammed him against the wall.

"That I would never have a pathetic, stupid useless human as my mate!" He spit into Stiles face as he slammed Stiles head into wall letting him drop to floor unconscious.

* * *

Plz review because recently I have been just obsessed with those :D Plz plz REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME :D And pm if you have any suggestions bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys love it and please REVIEW! :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My eyes fluttered open and I my panic immediately kicked in. There was utter darkness and silence. I then noticed my feet were off the ground I tug at my arms and feel them suspended above my head with chains. I pull separately at my hands but only succeed to draw blood. The word blood drips down my arm and drips on the floor. I try to calm my breathing, but I can't the darkness and overwhelming feeling of my being suspended in mid air send me into a panic. I pull at my chained hands above me, but they don't budge . Blood starts to dip from my hands onto the floor, but I don't care I need to get out of here fast I can feel a panic attack starting to rise.

"HELP!..PLZ SOMEBODY…", a sob rips thru my throat as I scream louder and tug at the chains only drawing more blood.

"PLZ SOMEONE HELP!..." My throat is raw from my screaming. But I can't stop I need to get away.

"DEREK PLZ HELP ME! SCOTT…PLZ..ANYBODY..- I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! HELP!" Sobs rack my body I shake violently unable to stop. I look up suddenly as I see a door open on the right hand corner.

"For god sake shut up Stiles" I instantly know that voice even if I can't see him.

"Derek…"My voice comes out shaky and raw.

"I need to you to calm down and shut up understand?" Derek's voice sounds hollow and contains no emotion.

"I ..-can't"

"What part of be quiet do you not understand?"

"I understand is just you asked me a question and I am responding now as I speak-.."

"Why are you still talking?"

"Well you tell me I don't know why I keep talking . Let me see: Maybe it could be me being at the point of a panic attack and my lack of Adderall that's' causing me to blabber on like usual Derek"

"Just shut up I'm not going to ask you again"

"Ask me what?"

"Your messing with my patience _, Stiles"_ He rolls my name out like it was some kind of poison

"To be honest Sourwolf. Do you have patience?" Derek suddenly growls and back hands me. I pull my head away for a second shocked. I can't see Derek in the darkness , but I look up with tears at the brim of my eyes.

"What the hell Derek?"

."I said be quiet I'm not gonna repeat myself again. Now I want answers okay? I hear a scraping sound then the a fire place lights up. I look around the room. From what I could tell it could be a basemen.. I look down and see my puddle of blood from my arms on the floor. I look away refusing to stare at it again. Beside that there is nothing in the room. But then I catch a glimpse of something in my peripheral vision. I twist my head around to see and I gasp when I realize what I'm staring at. There are belts and whips and cattle prods and other torture devices on the back wall. I turn around and look at Derek. He must of have know I had seen it because he says,

"I won't have to use them Stiles if you just give me answers"

"I already told you. I'm not lying" I timidly say. If he was not a werewolf he would not have heard me. Derek just ignored my comment and stands right in front of me. I stared into his soft kind green eyes,, but looked away because those green eyes weren't the same anymore. They weren't soft and caring they were dead and cold. I still grasped on the hope of Derek remembering me. After all how can he forget his mate?

"How do you know me?"

"Well like I said your my ma-.." . but before I could finish my sentence Derek slapped hard across my face. He grabbed my face into his hands roughly and turned my head to face him.

"You are not my mate." He spit in my face and let me go. I hanged there frozen and hurt. He really didn't remember me.

"Derek please you have to remember me. It's Stiles, annoying obnoxious Stiles. I mean how can you forget me Derek. Derek please try to remember" I sight and look at Derek for any response, but he just stands there looking at the floor. I only think of one thing that could prove that I know Derek, it could either get me killed or it can help him see that I know him. He has told no one but me his mate.

"Derek if you didn't know me then how could I know about Paige?" Derek head snaps up and his eyes turn a red. His claws slowly extend from his hand as he steps toward me menacing.

"**HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"** He growls and lashes at my stomach. I gasp and look down at my torso. There are three slashes running across it., with blood now dripping out.

"Derek…" But when I look up I don't see Derek I see a monster with such hatred I can practically see it rolling off of him in waves. But the worst part is that that hate is directed toward me. Any part of the loving Derek I once knew was gone. I see Derek disappear behind me.

"Derek what are you-.." I scream as a feel a lash come from behind me as it lands down on my back ripping thru my red hoodie and shirt.

"Derel.. don't do this plz" I desperately say. But he doesn't listen, I feel another lash come rain down on my back, but this time I I feel warm blood run down my back.

"**DEREK!" **He stops suddenly and drops the leather whip. He walks past me and goes over to the fire place. He grabs what appears to be a branding iron with a "P". He gets up and holding the searing hot glowing branding metal he ascends towards me.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you as hell are not my mate. And if you really knew me you wouldn't even dare to think or even say her name!" He yells as tears threaten to escape. I had hurt him I realize I had hurt Derek.

"Derek I didn't mean to-.." But I'm cut off as Derek presses the got metal on my stomach. I scream in agony. My skin feels like it's on fire. Like a millions pricks were stabbing at my body at once. I look up at Derek as tears fall down my eyes. He finally takes away the metal from my stomach. I catch my breath and look down. There is a "P" branded on the middle of my stomach. The "P" is red and swelling, but slowly starts to cool down. I sob at the still remaining burning sensation. Derek grabs my face and says,

"Remember this _Stiles_, This "P" stands for PATHETIC. let this be a reminder of how pathetic you really are." He snaps and let's my face go. I gasp unable to catch my breath. Suddenly I forgot about my pain because Derek's words were like a stab thru my heart. I let myself fall unconscious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I moaned in pain as I lifted my head up.

"About time you were awake" I groggily open eyes and turn my head towards the voice.

"Isaac" I whisper.

" How do you know my name? Never mind that I'm here to ask you questions" Isaac nervously says. I grin remembering how Isaac was my favorite out of the pack.

"Go ahead Isaac" I weakly say.

"Well Derek wanted to know how you know our names, how you know about everything. And just show up out of nowhere", Isaac sight and walk over to me. He lifts his hand up and runs his hand over the "P" on my stomach.

"What is this?"

"Derek " Isaac looks up scared.

"He did this?" I nod my head and look away.

"What does it stand for?"

"For Puppies Isaac" I sarcastically say Isaac looks at me confused.

" It Stands for **Pathetic **Isaac" Isaac looks up and pulls his hand away and points at my suspended hands above me.

"Can you feel your hands?"

"No Isaac I can't."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know it could be that they have lost all circulation going into them." I sarcastically say.

"Oh"

"Yup" Suddenly Isaac looks over at me at whisper so soft I can barely make out what he is saying.

"I don't know where you came from or how you know us, but this Is wrong. You won't survive this torture. You look like a nice kid to me Stiles." He pulls away and looks around afraid someone might have heard him."

"Isaa-.." The door slams open and Derek and Peter burst in.

"Isaac get out now. I'm not asking" Isaac hesitates then steps out of the room. Derek looks over at Peter and nods his head. Derek steps behind me


	3. Chapter 2 (continued)

Well it seems that part of chapter 2 wasn't uploaded on here so this is the continue for chapter 2 well the rest of it. Sorry for the confusion. But here it is as always REVIEW!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Derek nods his head over at Peter.

"Hello Stiles", Peter just casually says. I just look at him and put on my fake smile for him. Then Peter's mood changes he turns serious and motion's toward Derek. Derek steps behind me.

"Look here Stiles we want answer and as you have seem my nephew doesn't like to play around so we are getting straight to the point no more games. Now I am going to ask one more time and that is it. **How do you know Derek and where did you come from?"** Peter glares at me waiting for a answer.

"I already told you." I whisper.

"Don't blame me for this Stiles you brought this upon yourself" Peter spits and motions at Derek to come over. Derek steps in front of me holding the same leather strap from the day before. I look up at Derek refusing to show that I am scared, but i know they can hear my heart beat. Derek steps toward me to speak.

" This is how it's going to work. You are refusing to answer my questions. You this leather strap? Well every hit that rains down on you has to be counted out loud. If you miss a number or stop we will start over." Derek says. My mouth hangs open shocked at Derek's words.

"Your serious?" I gawk at them.

"How many do you think he deserves uncle?"

"I would say the most 20 Derek" Derek shoots a hard look at Peter.

"I say the **least** he deserves is 50" Peter looks over at me slightly worried. Peter concern for me? Well that's a first.

"Derek you have to remember he is human and besides he has not been a threat to us so far"

"I don't care Peter I say he deserves 50 so HE WILL GET 50!" Derek is shouting at this point. Peter doesn't respond, he just head toward the door, but before he can exit he looks over at Derek one more time and says, "Derek please try no to kill him" and with that he steps out leaving at the mercy of Derek. I think for a second wondering why Derek is acting like this. Full of rage, out of control and then it hits me. Just like Allison was Scott's anchor I am Derek's anchor.

"Derek?" He ignored me and walk behind me without a word. He is really doing this, he really I going to beat me to death. I try to think of something that can prove I' m his mate besides my words and then it clicks.

"Derek If you won't believe that I am your mate. Then a picture will show you that I am not lying. Look in you bottom drawer on the side there is a picture of us" I quickly say. Derek doesn't move doesn't speak he just remains silent.

"Don't forget to count" he just utters.

"Wait no...Derek.. please just check I'm not lying! Derek please!" I feel the fist lash come down on my back.

"Derek stop please!"

"Count Stiles, now we are starting over" I swallow the lump in my throat and hang my head defeated. A lash rains down on my back.

"One" I saw thru my clenched teeth.

"Two" This time the lash draws blood.

"Three"

"Four" Is this ever going to end?

"Five "The lashes seem to rain down harder at every hit.

"Six" Blackness starts to creep into my vision.

"Seven" This one comes out more of as a sob.

"Eight" My voice starts to shake as I feel my blood run down my back causing my cuts to burn.

"Nine" The pain starts to fade and every sound drowns out.

"Te-" I scream unable to stop my self.

"Start over " Derek's voice rings from behind me.

"One" I weakly let out.

"Two" The pain and sound all together fade away.

"Thr-" My head slumps back and I pass out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Like I had say this is the missing part to chapter to that for some reason didn't get uploaded sorry for the confusion. Plz Review! And don't worry things get better for Stiles or do they? Stay tuned for chapter 3 and PLZ REVIEW! :D**


End file.
